Peto High
by SexySlytherin98
Summary: AU high school story! Peeta first day and he catches the eye of Cato. Im horribe at summarys! Its better than it sounds :)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy Guys, Its sexy slytherin here :) I hope you like this story! Btw. this is a AU high school story :)**

**Cato POV**

I arrived at school 5 minutes before the bell to go into second lesson, _Great I'm late!_ _Zo's going to kick my ass!_

I quickly went a signed into the office and jogged to my second class, thankfully I had Religion with Miss Trinket, who doesn't come to class until 15 minutes after the bell.

I walked into the classroom went straight up to where my friends were sitting up the back. _Ahh my friends_ I thought. My friends are all so different from each other, First there's my best mate Marvel, we've been friends since pre-school, then there's Zoey, Zo and I have known each other since we were in diapers and then there are Clove and Glimmer, who I met on the first day of Middle School.

As I approached them Marvel looked up and smirked at me,

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in" He joked. The rest of the group turned around. I gave them a smile, but then I heard a gasp from Zoey.

"Omg! Cato, honey! What are you wearing?" Zo asked in horror. I looked down and realised that when I woke up late this morning I didn't even think to look at how I looked before I ran out of the house, but now looking down I can see that I'm wearing a black shirt with an ice-cream stain on it, a pair of dark blue jean, grey sneakers and God only knows how messy my hair looks. "Oh, I didn't look at what I was putting on this morning" I explained

"We can see that!" Glimmer said. All the girls laughed, I looked over to Marvel with a "_help me_" look, and he seemed to get the hint.

"Now, now ladies, let's leave poor little Cato alone. It's not his fault that he is the only gay guy with a sense of fashion" Marvel joked. _Yep, that's right I'm gay, I came out when I was in middle school and no one has given me any trouble._

"Ugh! After class you and I are going to my locker, changing your shirt and fixing your hair!" Zoey exclaimed

"Yes, Ma'am" I replied. Before anyone else could say anything Miss Trinket entered the room and told us to take our seats. The one thing that sucks about religion is that I sit alone because Glimmer and Clove sit together and so do Marvel and Zoey.

Miss Trinket's voice brings me out of my voice, "Now class, today we will be learning about The Gospels and how the Emperor Nero treated the Jews" A groan was let out thought-out the class, "Now, now, this is fun! Now who is Nero?"

" A pryo?" Zoey called. And the class laughed, "Well, I wouldn't call him a pryo, Zoey. He was-" Miss Trinket was cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in"

Mr Blakely, the principal, walked in with the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. "Good morning class, I would like to introduce Peeta Mellark, Peeta is new to this school so I would appreciate it if everyone would help him and make him feel welcome." The boy, Peeta, had a blush on his cheeks, that made him look even more beautiful. Just looking at him I felt something stirring in my jeans.

"Well then, Peeta if you would like to take a seat next to Cato up the back there" Miss Trinket said and pointed to where I was. _Shit, why must she torcher me?!_ I thought as Peeta walked up as sat down.

"Oh and before I go, could I please see Zoey for a second?" Mr Blakely said and the whole class _oooed_.

"Oh great! What did I do now?" Zoey huffed as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the classroom with Mr Blakely and slammed the door behind her.

"Well, back to Nero" Miss Trinket said with a smile and went back to explaining what Nero did. Peeta turned so that he was facing me and for the first time I heard is heavenly voice.

"Um.. Hi, I'm Peeta" I was stunned by his voice and for a second I was speechless, which for me is very rare! Then I remembered that he was waiting for me to answer.

_Be cool Cato!_ "Hey man, what's up? The names Hanson, Cato Hanson" I said with a wink.

Peeta laughed, "And do you like things shaken not stirred, as well?"

"James Bond fan?" I asked. He nodded with a smile, "Awesome me too!" I said a little too enthusiastically. _God! What's wrong with me? I sound like Glimmer!_

Everything was going good until Peeta told a joke and i laughed a little too loud and that bought Miss Trinkets, "Boys! Do you have something to share with the class?" She asked, "No Miss, I was just laughing at that funny thing you just said" I lied with a dazzling smile.

"Oh really, Mr Hanson? You find it funny that Nero burned down half of Rome?" Miss Trinket asked with a smug smile. Behind me I can hear Marvel laughing.

"Um.. No Miss, I just find it funny that, um.. Nero had such a weird name" I lied

"Compared to the name Cato?" Marvel asked whilst laughing and the whole class joined in. Before Miss Trinket could clam down the class the bell went. As I was packing my stuff up Marvel and the girls came up to my desk, each of them had a smirk on their face, not even noticing Peeta,

"WOW! Cato" Clove said

"_Umm.. Nero had such a weird name_" Marvel mimicked my voice, "Classic!" he laughed

"Hey Marvel, Shut up!" I said

Glimmer was the first to notice Peeta, she turned to him, "Hi! Your name is Peeta right?"

Peeta blushed and stuttered out a "Y-yes"

"Well, I'm Glimmer, this is Marvel ,that's Clove" Glimmer pointing to each person as she said there name, "And I'm sure Cato has introduced himself to you" She said with a wink in my direction. I gave her a glare. I turned to Peeta,

"So what do you have next?" I asked

"Umm…Italian" He answered.

"Oh so is Marvel he can show you the way" I said. I turned to Marvel to see if it was okay, Marvel nodded, "Yeah sure come on dude I'll show you the way" he gestured for Peeta to leave with him.

Peeta nodded, gathered his stuff and stood up "Okay… Um bye then Cato and girls, it was nice to meet you"

The girls both waved and I gave him a big smile, "Bye Peeta, I'll see you later" and with that Peeta and Marvel walked out the door. As soon as they left Clove and Glimmer turned to me,

"You so like Peeta" Glimmer sang.

I sighed and picked up my stuff, there was no use in denying it, I hada mega crush on Peeta and I had only known for 50 min. _God I am so screwed!_

* * *

**Soo what did you think? If you want more chapters please review!**

**SexySlytherin xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy Guys! SexySlytherin here! I hope you like my new chapter :) I know that it took me a while but ive been soo busy is assigments and exams! A big thank you to everyone that reviewed my story 3 With out futher a due i give you the second chapter of Peto High :))**

* * *

_**Marvel POV**_

As I walked down the hallway and up the stairs to the Italian room, with Peeta next to me

_Poor kid! Looks like a toddler that has lost him mum_, I thought.

"So, Peeta… what brings you to Panem High?" I asked in hopes to bring him out of his shell

"Oh… um…m-my family moved here so my dad can be closer to work," He stutter out

"Cool dude, " The rest of our journey was quiet until we reached the classroom "Well here we are! Be carefully the class can be a bit wild sometimes" I said with a wink and gestured for Peeta to walk in first.

_**Peeta POV**_

Marvel gestured for me to walk in first, and to be honest I was a little worried about his last comment, and after my first step into the classroom I could see why,

The first thing I saw was a boy and a girl running around the classroom chasing each other, throwing pencils! The second thing I saw was a girl with most of her body hanging out the window screaming at someone outside and the rest of the people in the classroom we either yelling at each other or laughing.

I stood frozen, _This is crazy!_

Marvel walked in behind me and clapped my back as he passed, "Welcome to Panem High Italian class" he said and pushed me towards a desk,

"You can sit next to me, Peeta" He smiled

As I was about to reply the teacher walked in, well at least I though he was a teacher.. he looked different… more fashionable then most teacher.

"Taila and Luke stop throwing pencils and Katniss head in window please!" The teacher said as he walked to the front of the class.

By the time he made it to the front of the classroom everyone had taken their seats at was silent. The teacher took a deep breath,

"Buongiorno Class" Everyone mumbled out a greeting back, the teacher looked around the room and for the first time he noticed me,

"Oh! Do we have a new student?I'm terribly sorry for not noticing you there ! What's you name?" He asked me

"I'm P-Peeta Mallark" I said

"Oh well then, Ciao Peeta, I'm Mr Kale but I prefer to be called Cinna from my students " he said with a dazling smile. He then turns to Marvel

"Okay Marvel, I've been in here for 5 minutes and have not heard someone swear so where's Zo?" He asked

"Umm.. Sorry Cinna, I don't know where she is, the princable came and got her in first period" Marvel answered.

Cinna sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright take out your Italian books as start coping this of the board."

We wrote off the board for about 20 minutes then started playing around with some Italian words, throughout this time I started talking to Marvel more,

"So tell me," Marvel said in a hushed tone , whilst we were meant to be practicing say words, "Do you like Cato?"

I blushed bright red "W-What?! "

"I saw the way you looked at him Peeta! You like home don't ya?"

If possible I turned redder "W-Well... maybe.. I mean he's handsome and stuff" I replied "Soo your gay?" Marvel asked.

In answer I gave a little nod, Marvel smiled

"What does it matter anyway?" I asked "Cato straight isn't he?"

To that Marvel laughed " Dude! Cato is about as straight as a circle!"

My eyes went wide, " really? I thought he was the type of guy that had tones of girls after him"

"Hells no, man!" Marvel replied and continued with " so know that you know that, are you going to ask him out?"

My blush came back "No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause he doesn't like me back!" I hissed

Marvel's eyes softened, "Peeta, I've been friends with Cato for ages and from what I saw in class today, he like you! A lot "

I stared at Marvel for a second then dropped my eyes to my book, "Yeah right, Marvel"

_**Cato POV**_

_Ugh! All Clove and Glimmer have done this lesson is get on me about Peeta! I wish they would be quiet!_

I am drawn out of my thought but Clove hitting me on the arm,

"Jesus Fucking Christ! Clove! What was that for?" I exclaimed

"You weren't listening to me and Glimm! Anyway, so when are you asking Peeta out?" Clove asked

"Never!"

"And why the hell not?" Glimm asked

"Because he doesn't like me! I bet he isn't even gay!" I hissed

" Oh honey!" Clove exclaimed "he's gay!"

"How could you even know that?!" I ask

"Because our gaydar blew up when he waked in! Honey, he's as gay as a rainbow!" Clove patted me on the shoulder.

Glimmer chose this time to step in,

" And btw. Sweetie , he likes you back! I saw it in his eyes!" She patted my other shoulder I laid my head down on the desk and said "Yeah right, girls"

_**Peeta POV **_

Even after I broke eye contact with Marvel he still kept going on about how I should ask Cato out.

"Dude! Come on! Please! What is the worst that could happen?" He begged

"How about no" I said back

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE?"I cracked, "Fine! I will ask him on at date at lunch!"

Marvel smiled " YES! Oh and by the way you sitting with my group at lunch no if or buts!"

I groaned, _What have I gotten myself into?!_

_**Cato POV **_

_Oh my god! These girls even after I put my head down on the desk won't stop about Peeta!_

"You would ask him out!" Clove exclaimed

"Let me think... No!" I hiss

"Please?" Glimmer and Clove say at the same time

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Come on! Cato! Don't make me get Zo onto you" Glimmer begs

"Ugh! Fine! I will ask him out at lunch!"

"Yay" Both girls squeal and hug me, "You know one day you will thank us!" Clove says

_Not likely!_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Again please review, tell me what you think of the story and if you want me to add something to it :)**

**SexySlytherin xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heyy Guys its SexySlytherin here! I know that this is a long chapter but bear with me here okay? Hope you like it! Oh and thanks for all the reviews 3**_

_**Cato POV**_

I thought that finally giving in would get the girls quiet, man was I wrong!

The would not shut up!

The girls kept asking questions like "how are you going to do it?" And kept tell me what to do and what not to do,

"Whatever you do don't use a horrible pick up line okay?" Glimmer had stressed to me

Ugh I'm screwed!"GIRLS! Be quiet! I will ask him out my way!"

"What way?" Clove said "Cato you don't ask people out! You meet them at a party, disappear into a room with them and then go separate ways"

"That's not true!" I protested

"Really?" Glimmer asked,

"Remind me, what was your nickname at boot camp last year?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I mumbled,

Glimmer gave me a dirty look, "Let me remind then, your nickname was man whore"

"Still that doesn't mean I don't know how to ask a guy out!" I protested

"Okay, just don't screw it up" Clove said, "He could be good for you" she said with a smile.

"One last thing," Glimmer said

I turned to her "Yes?"

"Go and see Zoey about changing your clothes please! You look homeless!" She laughed

**Peeta POV**

After i cracked Marvel and I were quiet for a while, Cinna had told us that because we worked so well this lesson for the last 20 minutes we could play Italian board games.

We played in silence for about 5 minutes when all of a sudden the Italian room door flings open and the girl that the Mr Blakely took out of class in first period walked into the classroom.

She slamed the door shut, walked over to the desk on the other side of Marvel and dropped her stuff onto the desk, Cinna looked up at the girl and said,

"Nice of you to join us Zoey! May I ask where you have been for the past 35 minutes?"

The girl, Zoey, huffed in annoyance,

"I've been with Mr Blakely, apparently someone went and complained that I said something to them or some shit like that!"Cinna sighed and Marvel laughed and said,

"And what did you say when you heard that?"

Zoey smiled "I told him that it was bullshit and that I'm a model student"

The whole class laughed at the last part, again Cinna sighed and told her to just play with Marvel and I.

Everyone went back to their games and Zoey turned to face us,

"Hi!" She smiled at me "Your Peeta right?"

I nodded

"Coolies! I'm Zoey" she turned to Marvel and wispered in his ear, when she finished Marvel pulled away and nodded, her smile grew.

"So Peeta your sitting with my group?" She asked

"Umm... Yeah.. I mean if that's not a problem"

"It's perfectly fine, oh and don't worry I'm not as scary as I seem" she laughed and then added "So your gay right?"

I was shocked! How the hell could she tell?

Marvel laughed and clapped me on the back,

"Sorry about her dude, she doesn't have any filter so if she thinks of something she just bleats it out"

Zoey hit Marvel on the arm and let out a simple "please" then she turned back to me ,

"So I was right?"

I nodded

"Yes! Zoey for the win! "She did a little fist bump in the air, this got me laughing and then Marvel joined in and so did Zoey. This broke the ice, we spent the next 10 minutes talking, laughing and mucking around then out of the blue Zoey says

"So Peeta, anyway boys you have a crush on already ?"I blushed, she squealed "There is isn't there!"

I looked at Marvel for help, he nods to me then whispers in her ear, I slowly see it dawning on her. When Marvel finished she slapped my arm and said

"You dog!" With a smile, before anything else could be said the bell rang, Zoey kisses me and Marvel on the cheek and said

"Good luck, hot stuff" and ran out of the class room, leaving me Marvel and my thoughts-

_Shit its lunch! I'm going to ask Cato out! OMG I'm going to die! _

_**Cato POV **_

10 minutes before the bell rang I got a text from Zo saying

_**Wat up babe?**_

_**Meet me at my locker and we will fix the hobo look u got goin :)**_

_**Love ya sxy xx**_

Class is quiet for the rest of the time the girls talked themselves out.

_THANK GOD!_

The bell rings and all of a sudden I have butterfly's in my stomach, I pack up my stuff and make my way to Zo's locker,

_OMG! I'm going to ask Peeta out! I'm going to die!_

When I make it to Zoey's locker she already has a new shirt out ready for me to put on and gel for my hair, she tells me to go change and meet her out at our tree.

_**Marvel POV**_

I walked beside Peeta to the cafeteria ,

_Poor basted! He looks like he's about to jump out of his skin! _

We reach the cafeteria doors and I look over to see where Zo is, I see her just as she starts to walk outside,

_Okay we're sitting outside today._

I point Peeta in the direction to go to line up, we wait in line for in silence, get our food, pay and exit the line,

"Umm.. Marvel?" Peeta asks

"Yes?"

"Where do you sit?"

"Well, my group has two spot to sit, a table inside and a place under a tree outside. Today we're sitting outside" I explained.

Peeta and I walked towards where my group sat, I could see that Glimmer and Clove were already there and Zoey was probably sitting in the tree, when we got there I could see that I was right.

There Zoey was sitting on a branch reading a book,

"Greetings ladies" I said to the two on the ground "and Zoey, who in no way is a lady!" I joked, Clove and Glimmer giggled.

Zoey without even looking up from her book said,

"Oh haha! Why don't you go and fuck yourself Marvel" she paused "Oh and hello Peeta" she gave him a brief smile.

Peeta mumbled a hello to the girls and we sat down under the tree.

"Anyone seen Cato?" I asked

"He's just changing, he should be here soon" Zo replied

Glimmer and Clove started talking to Peeta, trying to get to know him, 5 minutes later Zoey called out that Cato was coming and I could see all the blood leave Peeta's face.

_**Peeta POV**_

_Omg Cato's coming! _

_**Cato POV**_

As I walked towards the tree I could see Marvel, Clove, Glimmer and OMG! Peeta!

_Shit! I've got to ask him out or I won't here the end of it! Holy crap! _

_**Zoey POV**_

After Marvel told me in Italian that Peeta was going to ask out Cato, I knew that it was going to be an interesting lunch.

I watched Cato as he walked up to us, I knew that look on his face!

_He likes Peeta back!_

_Ooo this is going to be good!_

Cato reaches our group and everyone goes silent (Which isn't normal for our group) so I decide to break it,

"Whoa! It's like super quiet, time for us to get loud again! Wanna hear a joke? Okay I will tell a joke! Okay so there are two men in a bar right? And one of them gets drunk, then the two men get into a little fight the next thing you know one of the men yells ' I SLEPT WITH YOUR MUM!' The other man yells 'Go home dad, your drunk!' Hahah funny right?!"

Everyone looked at each other for a second and then bursts out laughing, this gets things back to normal, we spend a while just talking and every few minutes Peeta and Cato steal glances at each other.

Everyone's waiting for either Peeta or Cato to man up and ask the other person out!

_Time to give them a little push! _

So I start humming the song 'Everyone's Waiting' hoping someone will pick up on it.

They didn't! Plain B!

"You know what movie I love?" I ask everyone

The all shook their heads

"I love the movie Rock of Ages! I especially love the scene where Russell Brand and Alec Baldwin confess their love!" I aim the last part at Peeta and Cato, in return I get a glare from Cato and a blush from Peeta.

Finally Cato asks Peeta would he like to go for a walk, and Peeta say yes.

They get up and walk over to a tree a few trees away from us.

_Damn out of hearing range! Well then I will just have to hide in the bushes near them._

I jump down from my branch to the ground,

"And where are you going ?" Marvel asked

"To spy on them, duh!"

"Zoey!" He scolds.

"Oh don't act like you don't want to know! You can come with me," I defend myself, we have a stare off and I win,

"Fine! Go! But I'm coming so you don't do anything stupid!" He says.

I agree and we walk behind the bushes and tip toe up to where Peeta and Cato are, we get close enough to hear them but not so close they can see us,

"Zo I don't think we would be doing this" Marvel whispered in my ear,

"Oh shut up Marvel!" I hissed "I'm trying to here!" I move my head forward more so I can here.

_**Peeta POV**_

Cato and I sat underneath the tree,

"So Peeta how's your first day going?"

"Good!" I say back, we sit in silence for a minute,

_I have to tell him! No don't be silly Peeta! Do it! Don't!_ I kept having a little argument in my head.

Cato turns to me, he looks like he was going to say something important but then all he say is,

"It's hot today, isn't it?"

"Yeah"

Next thing we hear a female voice from the bushes,

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! PEETA LIKES YOU CATO! CATO LIKES YOU PEETA! SO HURRY YOUR ASSES UP AND ASK EACH OTHER OUT ON A DATE! "

We sit there stunned for a few seconds before I turn to Cato

"Is that true?" I ask.

He nods.

"Well then, Cato would you maybe like to go on a date Friday?" I asked taking a huge leap of faith.

Cato's face lights up, "I would love to Peeta!"

We both smile at each other and laugh as we hear the voice from the bush again,

"About _**FUCKING**_ time, you assholes!"

* * *

_**Soo what did we think? Plz review! Tell me someone of your ideas and i will try to add them in :)**_

_**Love SexySlytherin xx 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heyy, its SexySlytherin here!, sorry i've taken so long to post a new chapter, again been busy with school :( i hope you like this, it was written in a bit of a rush. **_

_**Enjoy! **__**  
**_

_**Cato POV **_

The end of the week came quiet quickly after Peeta asked me out, and before I knew it, it was the last period, Maths, on Friday, my date with Peeta is tonight and I have no idea where we are going! Peeta said he wants to surprise me, so all he has told me is to wear something that I don't mind getting dirty and that he will pick me up at 7.

_Great cause that's a real help! Not!_

Oh well at least Zoey's coming over to help me pick what to wear, she still can't believe that Peeta was the one that asked me out, after it happened she went on for 10 minutes on '_how I'm such a pussy! How I don't have any man balls!_'

But at the end of her little rant she did say that she was very happy that Peeta and I were going out on a date. And I do owe her some thanks, because if it wasn't for her yelling at us from behind the bushes, Peeta and I probably wouldn't be going out on a date tonight.

My phone vibrating in my pocket pulls me out of my thoughts,

_**Cato baby,**_

_**Got to stay back and go see Cinna about something,**_

_**You leave and I will meet you at your house**_

_**Love ya sxy**_

_**Zo xx**_

I quickly replied "_Okay_" and put my phone away just in time for the bell to ring; I packed up my stuff and almost ran to my locker.

_**Peeta POV **_

_Here I am sitting in maths, meant to be listing but all I can think about is Cato and out date tonight! Oh gosh! I'm nervous! I hope he likes what I've got planed! _

"Peeta" I hear someone whisper

I turn my head and see Glimmer,

In the past week I have gotten along well with the people in Cato's group, especially Glimmer and Clove, the way that they are always so bubbly makes me smile, they are truly very nice girls, if you are nice to them, Glimmer passes me a note, I open it

_**Peeta,**_

_**Good luck on your date tonight! I'm sure Cato will love it! Remember Clove and I am rooting for you!**_

_**Love Glim xx**_

I finish reading and mouth the words thank you to Glimmer, she gives me a warm smile back, and then I try to focus on what the teacher is saying for the last 5 minutes,

When the bell finally does go I pack up my stuff, wave goodbye to Glimmer and walk out to my car,

_Okay, I have 3 hours before my date! Oh my god! It's happing! I'm going on a date with Cato! Shit! Okay Peeta don't freak out!_

_**Cato POV**_

So here I am staring at my closet, and I have no fucking idea what to wear!

I look at the clock beside my bed,

_Ugh! Where is Zoey! It's 4 o'clock and she isn't here! What is taking so long?!_

My phone ringing brings me out of my thoughts; I answer it without looking at who is calling,

"Zoey?"

"Haha no, guess again" Marvel's voice comes through the speaker

"What do you want Marvel? I'm busy" I snapped impatiently,

"Yeah busy waiting for Zo, and I just wanted to wish you luck on your date"

"Oh! Thanks than" I replied, feeling slightly guilty for snapping at him,

"Yeah and btw. Don't be afraid to stick it in, or will Peeta be the one doing the sticking?" Marvel asked

"Oh go fuck yourself!" Any guilt I felt quickly went,

"Haha, I'm joking dude, gees lighten up!"

I hear Zoey's motorbike pull up in the driveway

"I got to go, Zo's here" I said

"Okay, see ya man" Marvel said and as i hung up I could hear Zoey saying hello to my parents and start walking up the stairs,

Most people would knock on someone's bedroom door before opening it, but not Zo! She just swings open the door, walks in and flops down on my bed

"Oh please Zoey, do come in! How nice it was of you to knock"

Zo simply sticks the finger up,

"Bite me, Cato. I've had a long meeting"

"What happened this time?" I asked and move to sit on my bed next to her, she moves to put her head on my shoulder,

"Well I had to go and talk to Cinna because I've been accused of bullying and bashing Katniss Everdeen" she said, her face screwed up when she said Katniss's name, Katniss Everdeen is the biggest bitch in our year, she hates my group, especially Zoey!

"So what did you say?" I asked her

Zo looked at me and smiled, "I simply said that if I had bashed Katniss she would still be in the hospital and not being able to talk"

I laughed, and then Zo joined in,

"So what's going to happen?"

"I've got a week of detention, and have to officially apologies to her" she scrunched up her face again, but continued "Oh well! Shit happens! Soo are you ready to pick your clothes out for your date?" Zo asked,

I smiled and stood up off my bed, extended my hand to Zo and pulled her off the bed, she smiled back,

"Yep! Let's go!"

_**Peeta POV **_

I arrive at Cato's house at 6:55 on the dot, the first thing I notice is a sleek black motorbike in the driveway parked next to Cato's car,

_I wonder who owns that?_

I do one quick check in the mirror and get out of the car, my heart pounds as I walk to the front door, I knock and my heart stops as the front door opens

_**Cato POV**_

Here i am,3 hours and 10 arguments later, waiting for Peeta to come and pick me up. Zoey's on the floor playing Barbie UNO with my little sister Carmie, who's 7, while my parents are cooking dinner,

My mother pops her head out of the kitchen

"Zo, are you staying for dinner sweetheart? And Cato honey, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" She askes,

I shake my head, while Zoey agrees to stay, my mother walks back into the kitchen.

_What if this all goes wrong?! What if I screw it up? What if Peeta doesn't really like me?!_

Zoe breaks me out of my thoughts, "Cato, please stop thinking I can hear it all the way down here"

"What if I stuff it up?" I ask

"Don't be an dic-" Zoey casts a look to Camie, "I mean, idiot. Of course Peeta likes you! Now stop your worrying, your throwing off my game" She goes back to her game,

2 painstakingly minutes later there's a knock at the door, I shoot out of my seat and all but run to the door, behind me I can hear Zoey laughing.

I stop at the door with my hand on the handle, take a deep breath and open the door.

* * *

**Soo what did you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts and if you have any ideas for the story :)**

**Love SexySlytherin xx**


End file.
